No title yet.
by Effeminate
Summary: Its about harry's pencil and a sharpener. *h/d* (i like asterisks. they're nice.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah.**

****

**By the way, reviews, flames, and all of that sort will be greatly appreciated.**

**This fic isn't that long. I just love pressing the enter button a lot.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Draco Malfoy was feeling exceptionally happy today. The sun seemed to shine brighter, the sky seemed bluer, and his brain was coming up with even more ways to ruin, his arch-nemisis, Harry Potter's day. He stretched his long *slender* arms and legs in the air and gave a great big yawn.

_'Today is my lucky day. Nothing shall go wrong'_

Draco jumped out of bed and did his usual 2 hour morning ritual, making sure that he looked *perfect*, *cute*, and *adorable* in everyway known to man. He trotted down to the giant hall where they have breakfast with a *gorgeous* grin on his *perfect*, *cute*, and *adorable* face.

As I said before, his brain was coming up with a lot of ways to ruin Mr. Potter's day. One of them was to soil Potter's robes with sunny-side-up eggs.

_'Ah, there is Potter now!'_

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco stood up from his chair with a newly cooked sunny-side-up egg and walked over to his \\favorite// Gryffindor.

"Hello there Potter!"

"What do you want Malfoy?", Harry said coldly

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco pressed the sunny-side-up eggs onto Harry's clothes.

"Bloody hell?!" , Harry stared at his clothes

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco grinned (the *cute* and *adorable* grin) at this; "Potter can't even eat eggs without soiling his robes?" he teased.

Harry had come up with a spur-of-the-moment-brilliant idea. 

He took the sunny-side-up egg from his plate and soiled the *cute* and *adorable* Draco's clothes.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws watched the incident and started a food fight. There was rice on Ron's hair, egg on Hermione's face, milk on the Fred's robes. The students had at least one type of breakfast food stuck to them.

"STOP IT!" a clear, commanding voice echoed through the walls. The usually happy Albus Dumbledore had quite enough of this food fight.

"Everyone, go wash up then go DIRECTLY to classes. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, come here."

Everyone obeyed and quickly scampered out of the hall to clean up.

"This is all your fault Potter." the *cute* and *adorable* Draco hissed

"MY fault?" Harry was indeed pissed off at the *cute* and *adorable* Malfoy.

Their hearts pounded faster and faster the closer they got to Professor Dumbledore. The professor was looking mighty unhappy. It was bloody creepy when he stared at them with that mighty unhappy look on his face.

After a few minutes of staring at them with his bloody creepy, mighty unhappy look, he smiled and said just one word...

"Detention."

The two archenemies were disgusted at the idea of spending the whole detention together.

Dumbledore had sent them to Hagrid for detention. 

Hagrid, who apparently didn't have anything for them to do, sent them to the Forbidden forest to look for a 'Freak Magical Toenail Herb Thingy' (which apparently, didn't exist.)

"It's all your fault that I have to look for a Freak Magical Toenail Herb Thing Potter" The *cute* and *adorable* Draco hissed

"No... It's *YOUR* fault that *I* have to look for a Freak Magical Toenail Herb Thing" Harry complained.

"MY Fault? It probably doesn't even exist! ...Argh... I'm not talking to you Potter!" the *cute* and *adorable* Draco said.

"Well neither am I." Harry replied.

And so...

... They both went to the opposite sides of a gigantic tree.

-=After 2 long hours of not talking to each other (not doing anything either. Who would want look for something named *Freak* *Magical* *Toenail* *Herb* *Thing*?) =-

Harry took out a *bright* *neon* *pink* pencil and a sharpener (he saw it on the floor of the Dursleys during vacation) and started to sharpen...

...and sharpen...

...and sharpen...

...the already sharpened *bright* *neon* *pink* pencil.

"That's kind of gay of you Potter..." The *cute* and *adorable* Draco snickered

"...Doing whatever you're doing with something bright... pink." he continued.

"..." came Potter's silent reply

"Potter, what is that thing anyway?" the *cute* and *adorable* Draco inquired.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I order you to tell me."

"You don't own me."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two rivals.

Harry decided to try to ignore Draco.

"... You know.. that looks sick." Draco suddenly said

"... I was happily sharpening this pencil with a sharpener until you said that."

Harry put the pencil and sharpener down.

"Pick it up Potter and continue whatever you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because it looked interesting."

"You are sick Malfoy."

"Pick up the damn thing Potter."

"No."

"Pick it up."

"Why?"

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco was obviously annoyed 

"Because I tell you to POTTER. Pick up the bloody thing."

Harry was getting amused at the *cute* and *adorable* Draco's reaction 

"Why should I?" Harry teased.

"Because I own you."

"No you don't."

"I'll make you mine then."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Let me show you..."

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco stripped in front of the *innocent* Potter.

Harry's eyes widened, his body unable to move, all he could do was stare...

...and stare...

...and stare at the beautiful body of the *cute* and *adorable* Draco.

The *cute* and *adorable* Draco slowly took off the poor(/lucky) Gryffindor's clothes...

...one piece at a time...

... and they demonstrated undiying love... 

...

...and ownership...

...

...all... 

...

...through out...

...

...The night.

-=-Fin-=-


End file.
